Flying
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: This is a oneshot about Jacob...my dear Jacob. I love him so much. This is not a lemon. I felt the innocence of the story would be tainted if I put a lemon in this oneshot. Hope you guys like it anyways.


Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The navy blue, midnight sky was shining bright with the light of the millions of stars and the reflecting sunlight from the other side of the Earth. As I sat on the earthy floor on the edge of the forest I looked up at the silent stars you could only see on a night like this. Spooky really, that there could ever be a night as clear as this one in La Push. There wasn't a trickle of rain or a gust of wind. It was just silent, surreal.

I stretched my legs out; being tangled up like that for long periods of time, wasn't really realistic. It hurt my tense calf muscles as I flexed my legs. I crawled out from under the tree I was sitting under and flipped so I was lying on my back, gazing up at the stars again. Silence played through the night once again. I always came out at night, and walked for a mile to get to this cliff side…just so I could get away from the noise.

The noise, noise that shatters glass, and breaks my heart. No one knows what goes on; I'm sure a few people have suspected something, but never have they done shit about it, anything. So the noise continues, even tonight. Fighting, that's what it is. It's fighting between my mother and my father. Sometimes it's more than fighting. Sometimes my father hits my mother. Sometimes my mother throws things at him. Sometimes they hit me instead. It started when I was thirteen, and I'm sixteen now. After I got hit for the second time because of their careless fighting I started sneaking out all the times they would fight. It's been three years since I first snuck out; they haven't noticed, ever, not yet, or not that I know of.

Things have really changed. I don't know why it first started, or why it hasn't stopped. All I know is this silence. I know what this silence does for me. It heals me, helps me, cradles me in my times of need, or solitude.

My parents are complicated beings. They never listen, or see, or want to understand me. So nights like tonight, when they fight, I come sit by these trees, gaze at the stars, and wait. I wait for the noise to stop, my heartbeat to slow, my breathing to become less shallow, but mostly I wait for _him. _

The 'him' I'm referring to is Jake; my Jake, my wolf. After he's done patrolling he always knows where to find me, and he always comes. He's my sun in a world of darkness, but I've heard all the other imprints confirm their loved ones as their 'suns' too. Their relationships are nothing different from Jake's and mine. However the circumstances are unique for each wolf relationship. Some are fairly difficult, like the relationship between Jake and me, with our ups and downs. Others are easy, and carefree, like Jared and Kim's relationship. They are just the sweetest and they never fight or have any problems like that. Sam, well, no one really knows what Sam is thinking every time he looks at the scars he gave Emily, but we do know that they love each other with all their being.

The force of an imprint is too strong to deny. Jake's my best friend now, and I'd wait for him at all hours of the night, just to see his smiling face, or the warm chocolate melting in his eyes. That's when I was awaken from my thoughts, by my sun, My Jake, stepping out from between the trees, wearing only cut off shorts.

I leaned on my elbows so that I could look up at him as he walked over to me. I smiled as he sat down next to me, and pulled me into his lap. I leaned into his chest, and lay across his lap.

"Are they fighting again?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"Let's not talk about it."

"Whatever you want babe," He said kissing the crown of my head. I sat up, and then looked him in the eyes…"I can have whatever I want?" I whispered seductively.

A small smile graced his lips, "Whatever you want."

"Kiss me," I whispered as blood rushed to my face, and coated my cheeks with a pale pink tint. His giant palm cupped the side of my face as he slowly leaned closer to me. His thumb rubbed circles into my cheek as he softly pecked my lips, and then leaned back.

"Ugh! You know that's not what I wanted." I complained, and he chuckled.

"Remember last week when you told me I was a pansy for giving into you every time you wanted something? Well this is me, showing my determination. I'm holding out on you so toughen up cookie," he smirked. I just laughed at his childish expression.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Marissa." I kissed his lips lightly, then deepened the embrace; he pulled at my waist dragging me closer to his body. He held me to his strong chest, but it was too late the pressure had gotten to me and I started to ball my eyes out. I just couldn't take it, all the fighting between my parents, my grades slipping from 'a's to 'f's, pressure from vampires threatening the only reason I'm alive today; it was just too much.

Jake held me until I let it all out; he didn't mumble one word. He just sat there patiently, rubbing my back until I wanted to talk about it.

The only thing is: I didn't want to talk about it. All I wanted was a release from this place to fly away and never have to come back.

Jake sensing my emotions picked me up, effortlessly, and started sprinting to the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled trying to make him stop by hitting his chest repeatedly; he didn't stop.

We were almost half way to the cliff when he said, "I'm giving you what you want. I'm letting you fly." Then we were airborne.

It was fantastic; I couldn't believe how amazing it felt, and I wouldn't have been able to describe it to anyone. I just knew that I was flying, finally free.

I was soaring higher than the sky, looking over the grey ocean tide, looking past the tree tops; until I was falling. Jake's body was pressed hard to mine, and when I looked up at him he was smiling. "I love you," and then he kissed my lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. Then we broke through the stormy ocean water, still kissing. It felt like eternity until he climbed to the surface again. The water was like a hundred knifes stabbing you over and over, because of the cold, but next to my Jacob, who warmed me like the sun, I knew I would be okay.


End file.
